Encounters
Star Trek Encounters: Take control of multiple starships spanning over 40 years of Star Trek! Storylines ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *'Incursion' Location: Jupiter Station: The NX-01 begins its training by flying through a track of rings, destroy some asteroids using phase cannons or photonic torpedoes and complete another ring course to test its speed. After this, the NX-01 heads for Titan (Saturn's moon) to test the targeting systems and the NX-01's ability to destroy moving targets. Sadly the training is aborted when 2 Xindi fighters invade the Sol system (This is a good test of attacking ships with shields). After this, you are ordered to return to Jupiter to set up a defensive line of mines to protect the station from a Xindi strike force. During the fight, disable a cruiser and beam an away team onto it and destroy all remaining forces. After the fight, you are ordered to dock so do it and then you will be heading for the Expanse sooner than you can say "Engage". *'Xindi Superweapon' Location: The Expanse: After reaching the Delphic Expanse, the NX-01 must follow the warp trails of 4 freighters to find the schematics of the new Xindi superweapon. After finding its weakness, the NX-01 destroys the weapon and call it a job well done. (But this won't be the last of the superweapon) *'The Expanse' Location: The Expanse: The job isn't done yet: now the NX-01 must stop the production of those killer machines. They start by heading to a damaged control sphere incognito to scan where the main facility is and then heads for Jupiter to decode the scan (which will take 180 secs or 3 minutes, and you will be under fire before then) and after a torpedo refit, heads back to the Expanse. The final step is to destroy every control sphere in this desolate area by using the refitted torpedoes. Once this is done the job in the Expanse is finally over and the crew can relax for now. ''Star Trek: The Original Series *'Savior' Location: Alpha Quadrant ': Before the Peace talks with the Klingons, the must escort a Vulcan to a station. First, the ''Enterprise must destroy Orion forces until the Vulcan arrives. You look like your in the clear, right? WRONG!! You get ambushed by Klingons who don't want the talks to work. The battle ends with the Vulcan disabled. Put a tractor beam onto it and tow it. Be careful of the Klingons. Once you reach the station, hold off the Klingons until you find out that a command ship is giving the call so attack it until it gets away. YOU MUST GET THAT SHIP SO '''WARP AFTER IT!!! *'Cat and Mouse:' The original Enterprise must track a lone Klingon ship in a debris field. *'A Spectre's Shadow' Location: Alpha Quadrant: After the battle in the debris field, you are given temporary control of the you fought. You must rendezvous with a Federation strike force, however the Klingons are on to you and changed their code so use nebulae and your cloaking device to get to a and the . After that, destroy the main facilities by beaming away teams over there. After you took out all vessels, your done so head back to space dock where a shiny new Enterprise awaits. *'Dead in the Water' Location: Alpha Quadrant: You answer a distress call you wish you didn't answer because the victim gets destroyed and a hit in the power core means you aren't going anywhere. Once a wave of Klingons are destroyed, the damage disables your torpedoes so use phasers on the next wave. Your torpedoes are back up, but Scotty had to divert it from the phaser banks so the phasers are down for this battle. After that, all you energy weapons are down so mines are left, use them to destroy a cruiser and use the tractor to get the power core to get all weapons back, which is handy for the Klingons just launched missiles at you. After the missiles, you get the and to nurse the Enterprise back to health. Then destroy every enemy to get out of there. *'Battle at Genesis' Location: Genesis Planet: The Klingons know about the fragments of the Genesis Device so you must stop them! First get there using warp conduits and then destroy the Klingons in orbit before they find the pieces. Soon the Planet blows and you and the remaining ships are in the blast so redirect all energy to shields and engine and GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE! Soon you escape and are ready for some R&R. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation *'Shadows and Dust:' The Enterprise-D must see what the Romulans are trying to hide. *'Into the Wormhole:' The Enterprise-D must rescue ships from the other side of a wormhole. *'See No Evil:' The Enterprise-D must get evidence of wrong doings by the Romulans. *'Behemoth:' The Enterprise-D must heal a behemoth creature from an attack by the Orions. ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *'Into The Badlands' Location: The Badlands: After receiving a distress call, the heads for beacons at abandoned ships to rescue them while trying to stay under the scope of the Jem'Hadar ships. Then the Defiant must get through some plasma storms to another signature: this time it's the other objective: A Dominion fleet. The ships you must destroy are offline but some Jem'Hadar, and even Cardassian ships, attack. To destroy a group, mines are needed. Once you destroy the fleet, a call from Deep Space 9 comes so return to Bajor for the fight of your life. *'Fire at Will' Location: Bajor: Investigate the local asteroid field to find a fleet of Jem'Hadar ships. Destroy them, and after you do, station Deep Space 9 calls for help! Head for the station to hold of a Jem'Hadar fleet attacking the station. After that, you must dock the Defiant at DS9 so do it (after you destroy another wave of ships) and now you have control for now. Use the station to stop each wave of those persistent Jem'Hadar until they see they can't control DS9, when destroying it is more fun so take out the debris thrown your way. Now back on the Defiant, your final mission is to stop the fleet for good so head for the Bajoran wormhole and hold off the forces until a loaded with explosives gets in and then... watch the fireworks. ''Star Trek: Voyager *'The Chase:' The Voyager must collect 4 DNA pieces before Jal Culluh of the Kazon-Nistrim sec. *'The Luddite Prophecy:' The Voyager must protect a system from Borg assimilation and destruction. *'My Enemy's Enemy:' The Voyager must follow a Borg Cube captured by Species 8472. *'The One Who is Many:' The Voyager must escape the Borg Queen's diamond via the transwarp system. ''Star Trek: Sovereign *'The Orion Syndicate:' The Sovereign/Enterprise must follow Ferengi ships to illegal Orion activity. *'Against All Odds:' The Sovereign/Enterprise, NX-01, Original Enterprise and Defiant must protect Earth from the Xindi, Klingons and Jem'Hadar while switching between each other, the Defiant must get back to the future using Captain Kirk's slingshot only to end up to a Romulan-controlled Earth and a switch to the Voyager and then to a Borg assimilated Earth and a switch back to the Sovereign/Enterprise where both realities must be destroyed. References Characters James T. Kirk • Jonathan Archer • Jean-Luc Picard • Kathryn Janeway • Benjamin Sisko • T'Pol • Spock • Scotty • Trip Tucker • Geordi La Forge • Miles O'Brien • Leonard McCoy • Phlox • Beverly Crusher • Julian Bashir • the Doctor • Malcolm Reed • Hikaru Sulu • Worf • Data • Jadzia Dax • Tuvok • Seven of Nine • B'Elanna Torres Starships and vehicles ;Federation and allied : Earth (''Enterprise'' (NX-01)) • refit ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • Vulcan ;Borg : Borg sphere • Borg tactical cube • Borg diamond ;Cardassian : • fighter • freighter ;Dominion : Jem'Hadar battleship • Jem'Hadar cruiser • Jem'Hadar attack ship ;Klingon : Klingon bird-of-prey • battle cruiser • ;Romulan : warbird • • ;Xindi : Xindi-Insectoid fighter • Xindi-Aquatic cruiser • Xindi-Reptilian Transport ;Nonaligned : Ferengi • Kazon raider • Orion • Species 8472 bioship Appendices Background *''Encounters'' used a new series heading for the missions, which were called Star Trek: Sovereign. This heading is never used elsewhere, but it raises the question whether the vessel in both of the missions was the or the , the prototype Sovereign-class vessel of that era which was featured in novels and . Only one mission has an audio occurrence of the name Enterprise *The refit missions might be depicting a number of vessels of that type, in that they depict events that occurred when the two Enterprise vessels, the and , were not in service. For example, the Genesis Planet mission could not have been an Enterprise, since when the planet exploded, the NCC-1701 had already been destroyed and the NCC-1701-A had not been commissioned yet. * The Klingon has not yet been developed until the "Next Gen" era and even if it was developed in the original series era it did not look like what it does here. * The Vulcan Suurok-class has been retired at the end of the Enterprise era so it can't be in the original series and Deep Space 9 eras. * In the mission "Dead in the Water" both the and make an appearance, although the Grissom was previously destroyed at the Genesis planet. * "The Chase", while involving and the Kazon, is actually based on the . External links * Category:Computer games